A Waltz of Days Past
by Silver Sun Chime
Summary: DH SLASH Harry and Draco were a picture perfect couple until a misunderstanding rips the two apart. Four years later Harry is in love with someone else, and is about to be wed to that person. But will fate bring Harry and Draco back together?
1. Four Years Without You

****

**Title:** A Waltz of Days Past

****

**Author:** Silver Sun Chime Harry Potter is the property of JKR. I merely own the plot.

****

**Rating:** PG-13 (Borders R at times)

****

**Category(s):** Romance, Angst

****

**Pairing(s): **Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron, (Other couples will be mentioned)

****

**Warning(s):** Homosexual Relationships, Strong Language, Mentions of Rape, and Sensuality (but nothing smutty)

****

**Summary:** Four years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter seemingly is living the perfect life. He is to be wed to his long-time crush Cho Chang. But when formal archenemy Draco Malfoy shows up at his doorstep battered and bruised, Harry realizes how empty his life is, and how it could improve.

Chapter One: Four Years without You 

"Damn it, where is my bloody necklace?"

After frantically digging around in cupboards and shelves Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived, heaved a sigh of defeat. "Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"Please tell me you've found that silly chain. We're going to be late for our wedding rehearsal!" Came a rather soft, yet distinguishably annoyed feminine voice. From across the disheveled room a woman of about twenty sauntered over to where Harry stood. The raven-haired man snorted in response, indicating he had indeed hadn't. The woman shook her head disapprovingly.

"Why _do _you keep that… _thing_? It has absolutely no value whatsoever--"

"Yes, it does. Sentimental at the very least." Harry cut in; growing irritated at his fiancée's bluntness.

"Whatever. I suppose if it _is _important to you, I could help search for it?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Cho. I _guess _I can survive a few meager hours without my trusty good luck charm." Cho giggled slightly.

"So it's a good luck charm now? Harry, darling, that's childish!" She let out in-between fits of laughter.

"Childish? I think not. Everyone needs a bit of luck at some point. You just wait, in a few years, no… _months _you'll be begging for me to lend that very same _"silly chain" _to you." Harry paused, stroking his chin as if he were in deep thought. "You know… I distinctly remember wearing that necklace on our first date, during our first kiss… I can go on if you like."

Cho flushed a crimson red. "No, it really is not necessary. Now, lets hurry and at least _try _to make it to our wedding rehearsal on time." The Asian woman playfully whacked Harry on the back, propelling him forward.

"Alright, alright! Damn, Cho! No need to resort to violence!"

"Just, _go_!" Cho leaned in for another shove, but, being a former seeker, Harry dodged the blow with ease. He hastily headed over to the front door, and wrapped his callused fingers around the knob. He paused though, and looked at his fiancée.

"Well, are we going or not?" He asked slyly. Cho glared at him as she moseyed over to her husband-to-be. Harry planted a soft kiss on her forehead before they walked out of their meager apartment.

Harry and Cho Chang had been an item since Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. At the time he had been suffering from a sudden, particularly nasty break-up. The ebony-haired boy found himself sinking into a deep depression, and if not for Cho, he would surely have perished from anguish.

She confessed her feelings for him after their first Quidditch game of the year, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Surprisingly, Gryffindor lost the match, due to Harry's lack of interest. Cho Chang, growing increasingly concerned for the famous boy, tried to engage a conversation, desperately searching for a sliver of hope for his future. The small chat ended with the Ravenclaw seeker spilling her deepest, darkest secret, her love for Harry Potter. Harry was in perilous need of a strong source of support and love, and it seemed only Cho was fit for the position.

During their first year together, Voldemort's reign of terror came to an abrupt end with the Dark Lord's unperceived downfall. Harry had finally accomplished slaying the murderous wizard. It was during that monumental last battle that his long time rival, Draco Malfoy disappeared before his very eyes. He was never found, and it was assumed he had died. This came as quite the shock for poor Harry. He had never hated the arrogant boy; in fact, he rather enjoyed their childish spats in a twisted way. To a certain extent, Malfoy's teases and insults had kept him **sane**throughout the critical periods each school year had in store for him. He had been the only one to treat Harry the way he deserved – like a normal human, not some god to worship or despise. And for that, he thanked the blond-haired boy.

After Voldemort's death, the Death Eaters went berserk with rage, attacking muggles and wizards alike in a sadistic manner. Hundreds were tortured, experiencing pain far worse then death, praying for the arrival of their demise. Harry's depression worsened dramatically. After all, one was ultimately the cause of so much pain and suffering, cannot help but feel guilty. Each death stole a piece of Harry's heart and soul, until he felt so empty that it took every ounce of strength he could muster to simply cry.

Yet, through all of the angst and sobbing, Cho loyally stayed by Harry's side at all times, no matter what, supporting him and comforting him. She patiently waited for his smile to return once more. And, indeed, his smile _did _reunite with his face with time, as he found himself falling for the Asian beauty.

After Harry graduated from Hogwarts, he and Cho decided to leave the treasured wizard life for a peaceful, muggle life style. Living in a world where everyone pitied him and felt sympathetic towards him would surely have driven him mad. He felt as if he didn't deserve the respect and admiration he received, and to simply exist without the hassle of fame was his dream. Even though, the many determined Quidditch teams all had their eyes set on Harry's ability to seek the snitch. He couldn't keep track of the amount of letters the teams had sent him, asking if he would sign onto the team. Harry turned them all down. Truthfully speaking, Harry had always been drawn to writing. When he had been a student at Hogwarts, he had written in several journals, the genera cheerful or angsty, depending on his mood.

Not many people knew of his love for writing. Almost everyone acknowledged him as a future Seeker, not a future best selling author. Not even Ron knew of Harry's talent. One of the few who discovered his passion was surprisingly, none other then Draco Malfoy. Harry had been in a hurry leaving a rather embarrassing Potions class (his potion had exploded all over an enraged Snape), and had not noticed one of his beloved journals slip from his grasp. Draco, being naturally curious, had picked the leather book up, and had even gone as far as to read the detailed, well-written stories held inside. Despite his dislike of Harry, he found himself deeply engrossed in Harry's tales of misfortune and miracles. After successfully completing all that was in the journal, Draco returned the work to its rightful owner.

Through the accidental loss of Harry's precious journal, Draco and Harry's relationship became closer then ever, and all hostility between them disappeared. Soon after the new friendship was up and rolling, the two found hidden feelings of lust and love finally surrender and show themselves. They eventually became lovers, sharing every secret, every desire, and every sin. After a year of a passionate love affair, it seemed as if the two were never to be separated, that they were _destined_ to spend the rest of their lives together.

But everything good must come to an end eventually. It had been Christmas Day, a day of joy and love. But for Harry, that one joyful day would forever haunt him. Draco and Harry had made plans the previous day to spend the entire day together, celebrating the holiday while embracing one another. They had agreed on Draco dropping by the Gryffindor common room to pick up Harry. He had, however, been late in doing so. Harry, curious as to why his lover had failed to show up for their second Christmas together, headed over to the Slytherin dungeons, to check up on him. Upon entering, Harry experienced the nasty shock of walking in on his boyfriend cheating on him. Draco failed to notice him enter the room as he was caught in a fiery kiss with the ever-horny Blaise Zambini. Harry froze in place with immediate shock. He stood with his mouth wide open, staring at the two engaged in a passionate kiss. That is, until Draco and Blaise broke off the kiss, panting deeply. Harry, unable to bear the pain any longer, stormed off, tears streaming down his face, ignoring Draco's persistent calls.

For a week the seemingly inseparable couple completely unacknowledged each other's presence. Draco had tried in vain many times to set up a date with Harry. But Harry would have nothing to do with a man whose hormones were more important then love. Instead, he sent a letter to Draco, specifically breaking off the relationship. Following the break up Harry began to feel empty, and felt tempted to forgive Draco, but he would only end up being hurt again.

Harry had never been one to cry. The only situations he had ever shed tears for were when he was at a loss for life. He cried when everything about him felt hopeless, and he felt as if there was no _need_ for him to even exist. And the loss of Draco from his life proved a situation worthy of his tears. He could not recall crying more or as hard in all of his life. He had even gone as far as to contemplate suicide. But Harry was far too much of a coward to take his own life. Death scared him. He had seen so many deaths take place in front of him, that even though he anticipated the event, his death terrified him more then anything. He knew what grief deaths took upon him. He could not imagine what toll his decease would have on people. So, Harry merely cried. He spent his days wallowing in self-pity, watching his life deteriorate in front of his very eyes.

"Draco…" Harry whispered subconsciously. "How did I ever live without you?" He sighed. It was time to move on with his life. In a few hours he would be officially wed to the beautiful Cho. He had survived four years without needing Draco by his side. He was experiencing a love with no boundaries, a love without regret and shame. After the reciting of the anticipated wedding vows, Draco would no longer exist.


	2. Lonesome Day

****

Title: A Waltz of Days Past

****

Writer: Silver Sun Chime

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Trust me, the books would be _very _different if I did. Ex.: Someone would be obsessed with volleyball… like me!

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

****

Warning(s): Homosexual Relationships, Strong Language, Mentions of Rape, and Sensuality 

****

Summary: Four years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter seemingly is living the perfect life. He is to be wed to his long-time crush Cho Chang, and has a large amount of Quidditch contracts in his possession. But when formal archenemy Draco Malfoy shows up at his doorstep battered and bruised, Harry realizes how empty his life is, and how it could improve.

****

Note: I'm soooooooooooo sorry this took so long to come out. I've been _really _busy. And now there's a guy who's really, _really _depressed who wants me to be his girlfriend, even though I just wanna be a good friend. Not to mention even though I DO like to write, I _hate_ having to sit still and type. Basically what I do is write a few paragraphs and then I go practice my volleyball serve/spike/bump. In case you haven't noticed, I love volleyball. It's my favorite sport. But you probably don't really care… 

****

Thank You(s): **JadeDragon **– I'm such a great writer, aren't I? I know. I am. Lol. Anyway, thanks for pointing out that Chang is Cho's LAST name. I'm kinda like an airhead… yeah. You probably already know that by now… **Scrat with a G **- ::sigh:: I'm not that smart!!! I didn't know!!! I don't even **like** Cho Chang! **Aishiteru Tenshi **– That's… scary. ::inches away from reviewer:: See? Here's the next chapter… So there is no need to… hunt me down. But… thanks for the review. **HeartoftheDragon** – Cute? Well, I suppose the first chapter _is _cute. But the chapters where Harry and Draco spend time together will be _so_ much cuter. Trust me. ^_~ **Orange Lester** – Of course I'm going to make a second chapter; this is it(well, duh…)! I'm still young (think 13-16), so my grammar sucks. I'm really pretending to be mature… and smart. You get a cookie for being the first person to add my (excellent) story to their favorite authors list. ::hands reviewer a cookie:: **Ryllis **– You'll find out what happened to Blaise and Draco in detail later on in the story. **Kimmy** –Why would you be mean? I totally agree with you! I HATE the fact that Harry likes Cho Chang in the books. It should be Draco he likes, damn it! It's just necessary for the two of them to be together in the beginning of the story. **mistykasumi** – Okay, okay! Here's your next chapter! **Marie McBride**– Here's a cookie for being the second person to add me to their favorite authors list! **melovinharrypotter** – Oooooooh… an ego boost! ^______________________^ Thank you!!! 

****

Chapter Two: Lonesome Day

The darkness, for ordinary young children, is inevitably a most terrifying experience. When engulfed in the dark, one becomes blinded, unable to observe their surroundings. And for a child, losing the ability of acknowledging the occurrences around them is devastating and tremendously frightening. In the dark, no one can confidently assume they are safe. 

But for young Draco Malfoy, the dark constantly served as a form of comfort. When in the dark, Draco could escape the pressures the daylight seemed to always bring. He could unleash his true personality, not the façade his father created. Draco could dream of a hopeful, successful future, where he had complete control over his life. 

The time of day Draco looked forward to the most undoubtedly was night, the _only_ time he could sort out his thoughts and emotions. All day he mimicked his father, a most tiring task. He repeated opinions Lucius openly uttered, and made sure he appeared one hundred percent prideful, and confident in his pureblood status. All the while, Draco's spirit died bit by bit from the imprisonment, yearning to freely exist. If there were no night, no darkness, Draco would diminish into a soulless being, almost as though the Dementor's Kiss had been preformed upon him. 

Unfortunately, Draco had the most inconvenient habit of losing everything important to him. To begin with, the catastrophic fall of respect and admiration _all _Slytherins ever had for him, all because of a certain famous wizard, Harry Potter. And, ironically, soon after his cruel, cold reputation had been damaged, the essentially unimaginable break-up of the two finally occurred due to a severe misunderstanding. Depression forever haunted Draco ever since that wretched moment, taunting him of a life the blond had so willingly given up all for love – a wasted, foolish, teenage love.

Eventually, all Draco had left was his struggling family. The only two people he could rely on were an uncaring, bitchy mother, and a sadistic, heartless Death Eater for a father. Sadly, because of their negative attitude towards the world in general, the Slytherin's increasing void for a heart, continued to expand, darkening his soul and heart--his very being. 

So it came as no surprise to the practically lifeless boy that his so-called parents betrayed him. His pitch-black world seemed to darken to the extent it became nothingness, as Lucius and Narcissa inhumanly forced their son to watch the last desperate attempt to defeat Harry Potter. If there was any justice left in the world, Voldemort would have died from the first blow he received during the fight, but, alas, justice had long since disappeared from the face of the Earth, and The Boy who Lived was on the brink of utter, vile defeat. 

After hours of dueling, _it _finally occurred. The last attack, the moment of truth—Voldemort, on the verge of _his _demise, frantically cast one last spell, but one virtually unknown to the wizarding world. But in a burst of energy, adrenaline, he assumed, Draco broke free from his parents grasps. He bolted from his designated station and imprudently leapt in front of a very tired, weakened Harry Potter, in an effort to save his love. 

The spell originally intended to affect Harry, did not murder nor harm Draco in any physical manner, though for quite some time, the blond assumed the worst had occurred. But, surprisingly, he awoke in a very familiar surrounding—complete darkness. At first, he was under the impression that death was a very, _very _bleak, and depressing place. But in a mixture of amazement and dread, Draco realized he had yet to succumb, a fact that disturbed him an incredible amount. He was not dead, but deserted in an endless emptiness. 

And after four years, Draco had adapted to his isolation. But his love for darkness and night had long since disappeared. He had grown disgusted by his surroundings, and could barely stand opening his eyes, which would allow black to seep through everything. Each day was another discouraging experience. His cocky, prideful personality dissipated into the dark. His very survival seemed impossible, but, fortunately, through the bleak reality, came hope—in the shape of a necklace. 

While Draco stumbled about in the darkness, he would tightly clasp the elegant chain. The necklace had been received as a present from the one person that meant the world to him—Harry. It was a rather gorgeous piece, two thin cords of silver braided together along with gold strings intertwined between the cords. Specks of diamonds were found scattered along the necklace artistically to add to the majestic value. The former Slytherin could unmistakably recall the exact details from the very moment the beautiful necklace was given to him. 

Draco had been in his fifth year at the time, and life was picture-perfect. He and Harry had been together for six months, since the beginning of fourth year's summer vacation. And, the mentioned date had been their anniversary. It might have been a _bit_ odd to celebrate every month they were together, but to the two boys every second they spent together was a miracle. A tradition had been developed between the Slytherin and Gryiffindor, so that each anniversary was celebrated with presents and romantic evenings. Every present became more priceless, the more anniversaries they spent together. 

So, on their sixth anniversary, Harry handed Draco the velvet case, containing two identical necklaces. When Draco had asked why there were two, Harry had responded, " One's mine. Hermione found a spell you could cast on objects—it's a bonding spell. When we both touch our own necklace at the same time, we should be able to communicate to each other." Once Draco put on the necklace, he never took it off. The gift was too precious to him. 

Sub-consciously, Draco wrapped his pale fingers around the sentimental item. He had never able to communicate with Harry after he had been forced into the enchanted nothingness. The blond assumed Harry had thrown out the necklace after the rough break-up. But sometimes, he could hear the faint whispering of his name echoing in the darkness, but Draco dismissed the sound declaring himself delirious. Being isolated in pure darkness can burden the mind with insanity. Draco considered it a miracle he had not started to see things… _yet._

"I gotta get out of here… wherever here _is,_" Draco hoarsely muttered. Being alone 24/7 for four years, his voice had been deemed meaningless. He only spoke when the pain of the loneliness grew too much to bear. Hearing a sound helped convince him that he hadn't died—that he was really alive. "I swear… if I could leave this place, I would change my ways!" Draco grasped his necklace tighter. "Damn you, Potter! It's all your fault! I fucking **HATE **you Potter!" 

Draco collapsed to his knees; his entire body shook from the tears that rolled down his face. "I'll change! I swear, I'll change for you Potter… I love you dammit!" He squeezed his eyes closed. "You promised me you'd save me when I was in pain… so why aren't you here?" 

Draco crouched close the ground*, his eyes still sealed shut, seeing the same darkness through his thin eyelids. His chest rose up and down, his breath hoarse because of the damage yelling had caused. He stayed still for a few minutes, allowing himself calm down. Outbursts happened daily for Draco. Blaming everything on Harry seemed to help keep his wavering sanity. But, he had never admitted love for the raven-haired man before during his fits. 

Draco's breathing began to return to normal, as he began to experience the familiar feeling of acceptance, a common after-effect of the outbursts. The usual thoughts began to flutter through his mind. _There is no way out. I'll never see Harry again. I won't be able to apologize… that's the way it's been for four fucking years. It's a miracle—or an ingenious form of torture—that I've been able to survive with out food **OR **water. But I'm stuck. I always will be. That's all there is to it. Eventually it'll end. I'll wither away, and everything—the pain, hate, and sadness—will go away—_

Suddenly, Draco's inner thoughts became interrupted by a yellow light seeping through his eyelids. Surprised, he opened his eyes with a jolt. And sure enough, a blotch of beautiful, bright light appeared before his very eyes. Although extreme happiness began to consume all other thoughts, his eyes were adjusted to the dark, not the light, causing him to blink rapidly.

With his eyes opening and closing at an incredible rate, Draco stood, slowly starting to shift his feet towards the light. His fingers slid into shimmering light, followed by his pale arms, soon afterwards, his entire body slipped into the light. 

Draco had never experienced quite an extreme rush in all of his existence. It wasn't adrenaline, no; it felt as if he was standing still, yet moving at the speed of light at the same time. Amidst the force of motion, all thoughts running through his head were one and the same—_I'm free! I've escaped that maddening place!_

And just as quickly as the rush began, it ended. 

******

Draco lifted his eyelids slowly; they were so heavy it seemed as though he had been asleep for many years. He blinked several times to adjust his surroundings into focus. Opposite to the normal black, everything in this world was white. Draco silently coughed as he realized he was not breathing on his own. _What the hell is this? _The blond thought as he gripped a machine-attached tube* that entered his mouth. He rose from the white, slightly uncomfortable bed much like a sloth would, and began tugging on the tube, causing him to break into a fit of mute coughs. Giving up, Draco's eyes skimmed the room, stopping at a foreign object. It was a long pole, and at the top was a bag filled with a liquid, and a tube attached to a needle partway in a vein of his arm*. Draco's eyes then wandered to a door, just as a woman dressed in a white T-shirt and pants walked in. 

The woman's eyes widened as she set her sight on Draco. Her mouth shaped an O, and her face paled in surprise. 

"D-Dr. Ray!" bellowed the woman in a shocked tone of voice. In an instant a man dressed in white hurried into the room. His face changed in surprise, matching that of the lady's. 

The supposed "Dr. Ray" rushed over to where Draco sat, showing an expression of delight. 

"Absolutely amazing, I must admit. Oh, how much you've missed over these years! Here, we must remove these useless contraptions, am I right?" Draco simply stared at the man, dazed. But in an effort, he nodded his head. But not before the average Malfoy question popped into his head, _Why am I letting muggles help me?_

********

Over a period of a few months, Draco was back on his feet. They were incredibly unstable after remaining unused for four straight years, so walking was a bit of a challenge. But with the pride of a Malfoy, he proved the doctors and nurses wrong, However, to Draco's despair, the doctors wouldn't release him until he was in perfect condition.

During a physical therapy session, Draco became curious as to how he arrived in a muggle hospital. Dr. Hart, his PT doctor, eagerly explained.

"Incredibly strange really," Dr. Hart commented. " A couple of hiker's found you up on a hill—in the middle of a forest, just lying on the forest floor. They assumed you had fallen asleep, but you wouldn't budge. But you weren't asleep, for an unknown reason you were in a coma. Any idea of how you got there?" 

Draco stood silent for several seconds, recalling the events that led to his entrapment. " No, I haven't a clue. Must have been hiking… maybe I slipped and fell on a piece of wood, or something to that degree." Draco quickly lied. 

"No, I don't think so. Nothing that simple could render a person into such a degree of unconsciousness as a coma. You know, the people who brought you here, really good people you know, said you had a look of fear upon your face. Said that it looked like you were trapped or something." 

"Really. Well, I've never been trapped… or anything like that." Draco commented rather coldly, ending the discussion. 

A few weeks later, Draco was declared officially back to his normal health. He had just checked out of the hospital, when a thought occurred to him. He could finally see Harry. _Oh, god. What if he hates me? What if he's in love… or married? To a woman? What if he died… or what if… _

"No!" Draco huffed, interrupting his train of thought. "Harry is alive. I know it. And even if he doesn't _want _to see me, he's going to. We really need to sort of some differences… I'm coming Harry." 

* - Okay, I had a really hard time w/ this. Because he was in complete darkness, I wasn't sure if there really could be a ground, but oh well, you know? 

* - The machine-attached tube is a ventilator. In case you don't know, a ventilator helps you breathe in case of an emergency. People in a coma, people who are experiencing respiratory failure, airway blockage, and spinal cord injuries usual are hooked up to this machine. It works like this: A tube is attached to a machine that supplies oxygen through a plastic hose. The tube is then placed in your mouth or nose and through the trachea. From there the oxygen is sent through the system. When the tube is in your throat, it passes through the vocal chords, so you can't talk. And I really didn't know ANYTHING about this, until I looked it up on . Seriously. 

* - The long pole thing with the bag full of liquid is an IV, or an intravenous line, is used to deliver medication, fluids, or nutrients into the body. Again, I've gotta give credit to the peeps at the Discovery Health website. If there was anything I got wrong involving the hospital please tell me. I'll probably go back and fix it. 

****

A/N: Er… yeah. I hate the first two chapters because they just drag on and on… but I need to explain things. Oh hell. But I promise you it **WILL **get better!!! Yeah. I'm totally hyper right now. I gotta go running or something. I have _In da Club _stuck in my head. You know, by 50 Cent (He's _sooooo _hot!!!) I can't believe how long it's taken me to finish this chapter. I'm so lazy… not really. Just had a lot of other shit to deal with. School sucks (But gym is cool… so is English! Yay!) and volleyball practice takes up a lot of time. What can I say, I'm obsessed. But it's all good. And, to make my day, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** **REVIEW!!! **I don't care if it's a flame, just please review!!! Now I gotta go watch _Austin Powers in Goldmember! _Lol! Peace out! 


	3. An Interruption in Paradise

****

Title: A Waltz of Days

****

Writer: Silver Sun Chime

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron

****

Warning(s): Homosexual Relationships, Strong Language, Mentions of Rape, and Sensuality 

****

Summary: Four years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter seemingly is living the perfect life. He is to be wed to his long-time crush Cho Chang, and has a large amount of Quidditch contracts in his possession. But when formal archenemy Draco Malfoy shows up at his doorstep battered and bruised, Harry realizes how empty his life is, and how it could improve.

****

Notes: AH! Oh my god… I am so slow at updating… but now I have like, 21 reviews in total. That's cool. I'm really lazy… gotta work on that. But I've been busy… I've had like eight million summer camps to go to, among other things. 

****

Thank You's: **Anya Malfoy – **Thanks!!! **Dark Fairy **– Lol! That's what everyone says about Cho! Harry and Cho _did _get married. But… you'll just have to keep reading. Sorry, that's totally annoying. But I am annoying… **Kimmy – **Will Harry stay with Cho or not… I don't know. Well, I do, but then I don't. Does that make sense? It's complicated. Here, I'll give you a hint, I hate Cho. Lol. **Mistykasumi **- ^__^ Yay! You like 50 Cent AND Eminem! Yay! And don't get me wrong, I like B/D too. Just not in this fic. It's not really part of the master plan… if there is a master plan…. I dunno. And maybe Draco was unconscious. You might want to reread the last part of chapter two cuz I revised it. See, when I was typing the last half of chapter two, I was in a hurry to post it. So I accidentally left some things out. **Marie McBride **– I love cookies. Don't you? No one else gets a cookie, cuz they aren't adding this story to their favorites. Uh huh. Pity me. I have a severe typing problem. I've got to be hyper active. But I'm not taking anything. Weird. I'm hyper right now. **Slytherin-cool **– Maybe four years is really long. It does sound ridiculous… now that I think of it. ^^ Cuz, I mean, how could Draco have lived, right? He didn't have anything to eat or Well, trust me, I'll explain later on in the story. One year probably would have worked, but I wanted to make the characters technically adults, so I chose four years! And of course we use cliffhangers, they keep people coming back for more! **I Am the Bunny Slave – **Thanks! BTW, nice name! **Caz-felton-malfoy – **Lol

****

Haifoku – Ah! I'm sorry I confused you! Okay, Draco and Harry got together at the beginning of Harry's summer, before they entered their Fifth year. Harry caught Draco kissing Blaise and broke up with him. And in his sixth year he started going out with Cho. I'm also thinking of making a prequel when I finish this story. There are parts of the story I'm going to explain later on… but I'm also going to edit the second chapter because I don't like it. You like volleyball? COOL! **nekO – **I'm sorry! Don't do anything drastic! **FkdUpAlbinoHo – **Love your name, and yes there's another chapter. 

****

Chapter Three: An Interruption in Paradise

"Congratulations Harry!" Ron Weasley cheerfully said, slapping his friend's back. "So, what does it feel like to be married for a week? Feel older? Like you're on a leash? 'Cause, this means no more women other than Cho, right?" 

"Well, not exactly like I'm on a leash. It's just a feeling of new responsibility. I've got someone to really love me anyway. I don't need to flirt with anyone else anymore." Harry explained. " I don't want to fuck up or anything. I don't want Cho to leave me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I hate feeling empty inside—I don't want to feel that way _ever _again." He shifted his face elsewhere from Ron's gaze, overcome with a sudden blast of memories. The emerald-eyed man scanned his best friend's backyard in an attempt to calm his raging thoughts. The once nice and tidy yard was now cluttered with party objects. After everyone left, he knew Hermione was going to have a fit. 

"And I don't know what I'd do if Hermione decided to break up with me. I really do love her you know. I'm just glad she doesn't want anything really _serious _to happen yet, like an engagement. It's a miracle she wants to wait a few more years. I'd _die_ if I were engaged. No more parties, no more flirting with hot chicks, no more anything!" 

Harry laughed slightly at his friend's ranting. "You know, you really shouldn't be flirting right now. I haven't really flirted since I got serious with Cho. I love her."

"But here's the part I don't get. Your 20 and yet you've throwing your dating life down the drain for Cho! But, then again, you're always like this. _Especially _when you were with that damn Malfoy. I was convinced you two were going to spend the rest of your lives together. But now you're with Cho. Shame the cheating bastard isn't here to see how happy you—" 

"Ron, please. You know I don't like to talk about… _him._ So stop. And anyway, he's gone. Dead." Harry tensely cut in. He huffed slightly and rubbed his eyelids with his fingers out of frustration. "And, I love Cho. I don't want to waste my time flirting with a bunch of girls. I've always needed to feel love, you know that." With a hint exasperation Harry concluded the conversation. 

"Right, sorry man." Ron said uncomfortably, obviously aware of the sudden tension resting on the conversation. A long silence followed his apology. 

"Harry!" The raven-haired man turned in the direction of the voice to see his wife and Hermione heading over towards him. Cho slipped into Harry's embrace with graceful smile on her face. Hermione quickly grasped Ron's hand, and leaned against the redhead gently. 

"You know, Ron," Hermione drawled, grinning. "you're going to help me clean up this mess, after the party ends." 

Ron's freckled face grew pale. It had been a well-known fact of Harry's that Ron hated to clean. His room at the Burrow had been completely disorganized, and if not for the help of Hermione, he might have never been able to keep his small house pleasant to live in. "But 'Mione! I didn't even suggest we do this! You were all like, 'Why don't we go throw a party for Harry and Cho after their honeymoon!' I _knew _this was gonna happen! But no, you just ignore me and now your telling _me _to help clean up?" 

Hermione glared deeply at her boyfriend, ending Ron's protests. "Oh, all right!" Ron snorted.

"Aw, is our little Ronny-poo afraid of his girlfriend?" Fred and George chimed in perfect unison, as they joined the rest of the group. 

"Well, you've got to admit, women do get pretty scary sometimes." Harry offered, in hopes to defend his friend, but instead earning a smack from Cho and a deadly glare from Hermione. 

"That's why men should stick with men." Seamus declared, as one arm wrapped itself around Dean, his boyfriend. Dean chuckled, clearly amused. Together, both gripping drinks, they joined the gang. "At least, that's what I think. Just makes more sense, I mean, what guy actually understands women? None of them!"

Cho glared at Seamus. "I honestly don't understand what's so difficult to get about girls. We are just more emotional. That's it." She objected. 

"You're already being honest now, so tell the truth. It's way more complicated then what you just said. Admit it." George annoyingly commented.

"Okay, okay. So maybe we are just a tad bit hard to understand. Basically the only reason is that guys are raised to be sporty and tough, and girls are raised to be in tune with ourselves—meaning our emotions." 

"But there are some guys out there who are very emotional." Dean pointed out. 

"Like Malfoy, when he was going out with you, Harry." Seamus added. Harry snorted, tuning out of the conversation. 

"Speaking of Malfoy," Fred bluntly stated. "I hear that some people saw him at Ollivander's, getting a wand." Harry's head snapped in Fred's direction, surprised to say the least. "You know what I think? I bet those people saw his ghost. But then… why would a ghost buy a wand? Couldn't use it..." 

"You know, I heard something like that myself. Didn't Neville tell us that same thing, Dean?" Seamus commented. 

"I think so." Dean shortly replied, seeming deep in thought.

"That's ridiculous. It's just a silly rumor. And let's just drop the subject." Hermione sternly said, stealing a quick glance at Harry, trying to end the conversation. Harry cracked a small, hesitant smile, displaying his gratitude. 

For the remainder of the day, alcohol and party snacks were consumed, and recollections of their years at Hogwarts were shared. While the event's atmosphere overflowed with jubilance, Harry's mind wandered to the speculation of Draco's rumored appearance. Had he survived? Where was he? Would Harry have the chance to see the blonde's face once more? At the very notion of observing Draco a surge of anxiety spread through his body. He loved Cho with all his heart and soul, but the image of setting his eyes upon Draco's regal features after years of absence concocted a warm, gentle sensation in his chest, confusing him greatly. He'd gotten over Draco long ago… but then why did he feel this way? 

****

The dusty, outdated grandfather clock struck midnight, emitting a deep, baritone melody throughout the Potter household. Harry, unable to retire for the night, hummed along with the clock. He silently mused over day's occurrences, images of the youngest Malfoy floating through his head. In the middle of a rather amusing thought, a sound filtered through his ears, snapping him back to reality. He twisted his body to see Cho curled up in a half fetal position, wrapped in blankets.

"Nngh…" Cho groaned, turning her concealed body towards Harry. 

"Cho?" Harry whispered, staring at what appeared to be Cho experiencing a nightmare. 

"C-cedric…" She moaned… shivering slightly. Harry froze, unable to move. She had called her former boyfriend's name. Sudden jealousy shot through Harry with a great intensity. Cho was _his _wife, not that dead fool! How could she even think about him? His face began to turn a shade of red from anger. But after a rational thought popped into his enraged mind, he calmed. Cedric and Cho _had _been an item… and he died, abandoning her, just as Draco had abandoned him. How could she not think of Cedric Diggory? _His death must haunt her… just like it does me… _he thought. 

Silence and stillness ensued for quiet some time before Harry leaned toward his nightstand. He swiftly opened a drawer, and grabbed a gleaming object—his necklace. A smile graced his face for a few seconds before sobering. The damn thing hadn't worked ever since Draco vanished into thin air. He gripped it tightly, shutting his eyes gracefully, allowing the soothing nature of the anniversary gift to take affect. So many memories flooded through him. Happy recollections of Harry and Draco loving each other with such tenderness, the raw emotion he had felt for the former Slytherin. 

"Draco…" Harry whispered, slightly hoarse due to his reminiscing. " I'm so lost Draco… I don't know what to think anymore…" He bowed his head, unruly raven hair falling delicately in front of his face, concealing a furrowed brow, and troubled eyes. 

Peaceful quietness filled the room once more, as Harry slid into the warm covers where his loving wife lay. He noticed that the oriental woman had drifted into a content dream, sleeping like a baby. Smiling with satisfaction and a sense of belonging, his eyes slid shut. He clenched his necklace, still grasped gently in his callused hands, and fell into a serene sleep.

But not before he faintly heard the echo of comforting words slowly pulse from his golden chain. _"I'll find you Harry Potter, I swear I will."_

****

A/N: I don't know why their having a party… they just are. OH! I know! It's a Welcome Back from Your Honeymoon Party! Yeah! I sound so smart, don't I? Okay, I feel really guilty about the, what, five month wait (?), so if I get good reviews the next chap will be uploaded sooner! I promise! 


	4. Hard Knock Life

****

Title: A Waltz of Days Past

****

Author: Silver Sun Chime (silversunchime@yahoo.com)

****

Disclaimer: After three chapters of saying the same thing, you have to be pretty stupid to not know by now. 

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Category(s): Romance, Angst

****

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione (Others will be mentioned throughout the story)

****

Warnings: Homosexual relationships, strong language, mentions of rape, and sensuality 

****

Summary: Four years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter seemingly is living the perfect life. He is to be wed to his long-time crush Cho Chang, and has a large amount of Quidditch contracts in his possession. But when formal archenemy Draco Malfoy shows up at his doorstep battered and bruised, Harry realizes how empty his life is, and how it could improve.

****

Notes: Hello, I'm practically dead, but I gotta get this chapter out! I've had major writers block because for some reason chapters on Draco are harder to write then Harry. And I've been uber busy with school cuz it's hard and I don't pay attention like I should! So… yeah… It's been another _super_ long wait… but here it is! 

****

Thank You's: *** -** Oh my GOD! I cannot believe I wrote that! That was totally retarded of me! Thank you for pointing that out. I am very grateful. I don't wanna sound like someone who can't get their facts straight… so thank you! **Hi** – Thanks! Didn't really get the chapter out soon…**Magic-Elf**– Oops… sorry, I did. I promise the next chapter will come out sooner. **Insane Person : S** – Ah! You love it? Thank you! The whole pinning was totally spur of the moment! I needed to fit in Harry's feelings for Draco somewhere in the chapter. Gotta make it clear that he's not completely out of Harry's heart. **Rowenna** – Yeah, Cho and Harry don't have any real dynamic in the story, but there are explanations. The first one I cannot say right now, and the other one is that I don't like thinking about Cho and Harry together… but it's part of the story. **Fuzzytuss** - Thanks, hope you didn't mind the wait. Ooh and thanks a bunch for putting me on your favorites list! It means a lot to me!

****

Chapter Four: Hard Knock Life

The hotel room was a dreary hellhole. At least in Draco's opinion. It just happened to be the cheapest accommodation in the entire building, the wooden floor creaked with every elegant step he took, the bed sunk considerably close to the ground, and the piping leaked at every given opportunity. But, alas, the mediocre room was all the once wealthy Malfoy could afford. 

Draco had been released from the hospital a month prior. He and his physical therapist, Doctor Hart, had become friends during Draco's grueling sessions. He offered the former Slytherin the opportunity to lodge momentarily at his rather colossal apartment (Doctor Hart's wife was a successful lawyer). Draco enjoyed his short residence with the married couple, however, he yearned to find Harry Potter, and wasting your days in another individual's home is no way to go about it. 

He left the apartment, after attaining decent amounts of money through, what Draco thought a degrading job. He spent nearly a month saving enough Euro to escape the comfort of the living quarters, to begin his search for his old flame, working shifts as a waiter. Draco hated it, striking conversations with rude masses, living by pathetic, selfish tips left by the customers, the title of waiter meant nothing more then endless frustration. And thus, a monumental revelry occurred as he stepped back into the world of the wizard. 

Diagon Alley was the first location the enthusiastic Draco visited. The hustle and bustle of the streets sent waves of utter happiness down his spine. After withdrawing a large amount of galleons from Gringots, he marveled at the most advanced models of brooms, grinned ear to ear at the local potion shop, and stopped by at Ollivanders, to acquire a replacement wand. As Draco's aristocratic features presented themselves to the old wizard, he had never seen such shock in his life. A look of horror contorted old Ollivander's face, a burst of sudden questions leaked through his eyes, shining brightly. 

"My, my! Young _Malfoy_? I-I never thought I'd see the day! My god! You're no ghost, are you? But you must be! That Harry Potter boy proclaimed he saw you die! Just vanish from sight, for four years! But then, you don't appear as any ghost I've seen before!" The man's mouth gushed a blur of words and questions, all messily escaping his lips. Draco sighed; hoping no explanations would be needed. 

"Can you just, be quiet?" Draco snapped, a headache forming due to the progressing stream of inquiries. Mr. Ollivander closed his mouth at once, his eyes wide, startled from the loud demand. "I'm not a damn ghost! I've been gone for four years, _not dead_, but now I'm back! Just _forget_ about the period of my absence! It doesn't matter! Just rejoice or whatever about my being here! I simply came here for a new, nice wand, but no, you have to shove all of these questions down my damn throat!" 

At that point Mr. Ollivander expressed a taken aback quality. He had simply been curious; it's not every day a supposed dead-man just waltzes into your store. 

"I apologize, Mr. Malfoy, it was not my place. You must be immensely exhausted." The interrogation had ceased, though the scrutiny carried on through the man's tired, aged eyes. Draco warily nodded. For a brief second, their eyes locked, and Mr. Ollivander's eyes seemed to ask, _Why were you gone? Why did you suddenly come back, after such a long time?_ The blond answered with a glare. With a shift of the head, the wand maker reverted his eyes. 

"Now, you said you came looking for a replacement wand? Do you… by any chance remember what magical elements your wand was constructed of?" The old man said this at a rapid pace, only quickly glanced at Draco, not wanting to stir another outburst from the young man. 

*****

After experimenting with several wands, most of which created quite a mess at the shop; Draco sauntered out of the shop with a new wand, more elite and of better quality then the one previously owned. Traveling from shop to shop, Draco purchased new robes, and briefly amused the idea of buying a moving figurine of Harry Potter battling Voldemort, in an immature, completely false nature. 

Though there were the occasional gawks, it seems no one but the old coot Ollivander even recalled a Draco Malfoy. His pride was hurt and his feelings were hurt. Although it would have annoyed the hell out of him, he had hoped at least a meager amount of people would shockingly point to him, gasping out, _"It's **him**! It's Draco Malfoy! The boy who disappeared!" _However, no one did. Laughing bitterly, Draco assumed the general public brushed him off as the boy who cheated on Harry Potter and then died. 

"What a wonderful way to be remembered. I feel so loved." Draco muttered, a sarcastic tone blaring from his voice. Should've just stayed in the muggle world. Would've had enough money to support myself, anyway." And with that upsetting, final consideration, he strode away from Diagon Alley, the likeliness of him returning slim. 

And thus, Draco Malfoy, former muggle hater, rented out a small, drab hotel room, complete with torn wallpaper, and a broken TV and miniature refrigerator. He didn't enjoy it, but until he was capable of affording something better, he was stuck in quite possibly the worst living conditions he had ever lived through. 

"All for you Harry, cheers." Draco said, dryly. He drained the shot of vodka within seconds, sarcastically celebrating his new home. Things would get better, or at least he prayed improvements would soon arrive. For one who once lived in such luxurious, enormous surroundings, as a mansion, cherishing a dump was quite a difficult task. " Yes, things'll get better or I'm drowning myself in a toilet…" 

*******

Things were moving slowly for Draco. Nothing progressed; not a single occurrence of hope took place. A constant debate waged in his mind, to stay here, or live with wizards. He was miserable, but he did have friends here. In the wizarding world, no one would care about him. In their eyes Draco Malfoy would be a stupid, silly little boy whose lost his way. 

At nights, when not working, Draco would drown his sorrows with any alcohol he could get his hands on. He wasn't addicted to the drink yet, just enjoyed the comforting buzz it occasionally produced. Most of the time, Draco drunken state would become a depressed wreck. At bars, he would simply cry, weeping about the unfair qualities life had bestowed upon him to the bartenders. 

On one such particular night, Draco met a friendly man named Derek. A very handsome man, he had stunning baby blue eyes and a muscular physique quite obvious through his clubbing outfit. He was kind, and listened to every word Draco managed to gasp between sobs. 

"A-and… I'm so lonely! I don't want it to be this way _anymore_!" He cried. Derek patted Draco's back as he quietly began hiccuping. 

"Poor lost boy…" Derek whispered, his strange raspy voice barely reaching the blonde's ears. "Draco, why carry on? Why not end it all?" Draco promptly looked up, sobering slightly. 

"W-what? You mean as in _kill_ myself?" Draco paused as his companion nodded. "I can't. I mean, I've thought of it. But I would never act upon those terrible thoughts." Derek sighed, and called to the nearest bartender.

"Hey, get this man another beer! God knows he needs it." Draco silently thanked Derek, chugging the glass, and his sober mind ebbed away once more. His thought went a blur, a feeling of practically loosing control of his body consuming him. The last thing he remembered was Derek's voice echoing, "So, baby, wanna do something fun?" 

****

A/N: Well, I actually finished this chapter! Was that a good cliff hanger? I hope so. I swear to god I'll update the next part quicker. My writer's block sort of just went away. Just wanna say that I'm really unhappy with chapter 2, so that's going to change. I think the whole at the hospital part is very weak, and not very well written. Anyway, REVIEW, please! I'll cry if you don't! Please? You'll get cookies… and, um, you'll get to own either Draco or Harry! Your choice! Yay! So… um… review! 


	5. Transposing love

****

Title: A Waltz of Days Past

****

Author: Silver Sun Chime )

****

Disclaimer: Yeah… I really _do_ own Harry Potter… Yup.

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Category(s): Romance, Angst

****

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione (Others will be mentioned throughout the story)

****

Warnings: Homosexual relationships, strong language, mentions of rape, and sensuality

****

Summary: Four years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter seemingly is living the perfect life. He is to be wed to his long-time crush Cho Chang, and has a large amount of Quidditch contracts in his possession. But when formal archenemy Draco Malfoy shows up at his doorstep battered and bruised, Harry realizes how empty his life is, and how it could improve.

****

Notes (Spoilers): Yeah… if you thought that Draco's gonna be raped your right. This story isn't really planned out, it develops as I write. But, I knew a muggle was going to beat him up someway. It's a horrible thing, but I thought the issue of rape would bring more heartache to the plot, and god knows I love angsty Harry/Draco stories! Oh, and the whole Draco in the Dark thingie will be explained later on in the story. It's a really vital part of the plot. Oh yeah… and for some reason I can't see any ellipsis' on the last chapter. Just to explain the bad grammar.

As usual it's been an eternity since I last updated this story. The plot is just not something I'm happy with… so I don't work on it instead of fixing it. I've taken my time to figure out what I want to do with this idea of mine. I've also needed to work on other things, like my short stories that are like my babies. The wait isn't fair, I know. But I've been considering abandoning this. I don't have the heart in me to throw in the towel yet, so we'll just see.

And what I said last chapter about updating faster… well I obviously lied.

And an interesting note on the random character Derek… the name came from my ex-boyfriend. He was a total asshole. Unfortunate things shall come the make-believe Derek's way. Just you wait…

****

Thank You's: **driven to insanity** – I know… but there are certain things that are necessary for the plot. The story will get happy… just have to wait a while longer. You'll see.

****

Insane Person : S – Thanks for the muses! I hate cliffhangers too, as a reader. But it's just so fun to write them! I can see reasons for Cho and Harry being together too, but I've been trying to make it seem easily breakable for the story.

****

Ralna Malfoy – Well, I _should_ be able to. So I apologize if I've frustrated you with the wait. But it's always good to get feedback, and every new review I get inspires me to start writing again.

****

CharlieTheOtakuNymph – What happened to Draco, or just the entire premise? I'm strange. I've always been drawn to stories of tragedy and hardship. Not that this is going to end up tragic… no. But if your talking about the long wait… er… I completely agree with you.

Chapter Five: Transposing Love

Harry Potter had never been more ashamed of himself and his actions then he felt that night.

__

Why?

Sure, during the first month of dating Cho Chang, his love for Draco had lingered. But Cho had saved him, delivered him from a destructive attachment. He belonged to her just as she was bond to him. The rings on their fingered embodied the physical evidence of such a unity. It was pure, veracious love. But somehow, the doubt he had felt in the beginning had never left.

__

Why?

It was like his mind was addicted to that horrible, horrible word. If only he didn't have to wonder why life dealt such cruel hands. His heart—he could feel it breaking with each dubious question. If it were to shatter… how could Harry pick up the pieces? After constantly being bruised, cracked and torn, his heart was fragile. One more break and he would have an unfixable void in it's place. It would destroy him, and all who he loved.

__

Why?

It hurt him. And it hurt like hell. And yet he _had _to ask himself…

"_Why _did Draco die? Why couldn't _he _have brought me rapture."

The love he had once felt had not only lingered. It still scorched every fiber of his body; it was so powerful and whole. Thoughts of Draco soothed and yet frightened him, and ultimately, they kept him _alive_. And hearing that the blonde may have come back to this world… it brought Harry to a plane of existence so relaxing. The hope he had lost when Draco betrayed him came back. He wanted to see him so _bad_. He would die, if the rumors were just false accusations.

And yet, Draco had no claim to Harry. No, Harry was Cho's property. The loving and tender looks they shared, the way they passionately kissed, all setting in stone an unspoken ground for their lasting relationship. He was indebted to her, and she to him. It when beyond love, to something far deeper then the explainable. What the married couple shared was almost unreal.

And thus cause for that damned word—_why? _Why had he loved two completely different creatures? It was illogical, and brought nothing but stress. But he couldn't stop. Nor did he truthfully want to.

Harry thrived off of love and attention. He needed it. It was the medicine to heal his wounded heart. The Dursley's emotional abuse and the seemingly irrational wanting of him dead, caused endless damage to his already screaming soul. He had felt so unwanted—dearly departed parents and relatives who saw him as an embarrassing burden—that he began to feel like nothing. He despised being nothing. He desperately wanted to be someone. And on his eleventh birthday he fulfilled this desire. He became Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. It immediately became a blessing and as equal a curse. But through the bad, he found what he craved. Ron, Hermione, Sirius—they all loved him. They welcomed him no matter how naive or difficult he could be.

It was this same unyielding requisition for love that led Harry to a startling discovery. Cho Chang—the woman he married—had been nothing but a replacement. Draco had cheated on him, left him feeling disposable. He _needed_ someone to wrap their arms around him when he cried, to whisper sweet promises into his willing ears.

His relationship with Cho was a lie, plain and simple. He had hidden the truth from himself… kept it locked away. And although he could never leave her, she wasn't a part of him the way Draco had been. And she never would be. The Asian beauty had glued together his heart with a cheap paste. But only Draco had the ability to mend it back together, healing it until it regained its former perfection.

It wasn't her fault, but Harry's own irresponsible mistake. He'd fucked up royally, and couldn't find the strength in himself to repair the damage he'd caused. He couldn't break her heart, and he convinced himself not to. He'd experienced his own heartbreak… to cede it to another so delicate would only make more suffering. Something he dreaded more than his own unhappiness.

And so, for one week Harry made Cho feel like the luckiest woman alive. He showered her with flowers and presents. They made love, contemplated future baby names—Gabriel, they decided on Gabriel—they even reviewed the tapes of their wedding day. Harry was in a critical state of denial, and spent every once of his time rebuilding that sense of perfection. He held her tighter than ever, made her laugh and smile, he tried so hard to forget his worries and the honest reality.

All the while, Cho began to feel a rift growing between them. His kisses, they weren't the same. He seemed distant, and his constant frown made her inwardly begin to cry. He had begun to change, to mature. She had hoped and prayed for the inevitable not to occur. But oh, she knew. The moment they were together she felt the lie underneath all of the affection. She knew it was fake and unhealthy. But she needed him for many of the same reasons.

Just like Harry's necklace, Cho had a ring of sentimental value. Cedric Diggory had given it to her. It was plain—a golden ring with _Infinitias Infinitio Adamos_ etched around a small amethyst. But to her it was the most beautiful possesion she had ever come to own. Before the Tri-Wizard Tournament Cedric had given it to her as a promise ring, that one day the two were to be married. That day never came, he died to soon for Cho to properly handle. It had happened so fast. The love of her life—her soul mate—left her alone in a unsympathetic world.

She two had found a replacement in Harry. It wasn't love in every sense of the word, but it was as truthful as Cho could ever muster again. But she would never lose Harry, even if what they had wasn't real. Because the only thing that could ever come between them was Draco Malfoy… and he was thankfully dead.

They were two lost souls who needed someone just like them. It was fate in Cho's eyes. The epic love stories were never what they wanted from one another. They simply needed stability. At least, that was all she needed. But Harry, he would eventually find that he couldn't live without the passion of true love. She knew, and regretted, that. But when it happened, she had vowed to let him go. Unlike Harry, she didn't need to ask the word why. She already knew.

The lies continued for that final week. And how beautiful it was. But as Harry opened the front door of his house they came crashing down in one climax of revelation.

__

Why?

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Forming tears began to sting his eyes, and he asked that haunting question once more.

As he stared at a broken Draco Malfoy collapsed at his doorway.

****

A/N: I did it! Yeah! Was it any good? I feel like this story is all shaky. It's really bugging me. When I first posted this fic, I didn't really have a plan for the entire story, and I think it might show. Because of this, I get stuck constantly with what to do next… Anyway, please review to get another chapter! Click on the little blue box thing or I'll bite you! I'm serious. I'll find you and bite you. And I'm _not_ weird! I swear.


End file.
